Detention
by shounenai4life
Summary: When Danny get's caught in the detention room with a very bored Dash, he's lead into a very compromising but eventually satisfying situation. SLASH! DANNY/DASH. T for steamy public make-out session. Two-shot. Dun like, dun read.
1. Dash Is Sexy

Woot! First Danny Phantom story.

Warning: MAJOR SLASH

Pairing:Dash/Danny

Sorry if Dash is a little OCC. but under the circumstances, who know's what he'd do?

Don't own Danny or Dash.

Twoshot.

Rated T for make-out session in detention room, leading to M rated things that happen in the near future that won't be mentioned.

* * *

Danny wasn't a bad kid. He didn't generally go around doing bad things, or even thinking about doing bad things. In actuality, Danny was a pretty good kid in comparison to most, even without including the fact that he saved the world from total ghost domination on at least a weekly basis.

Dash however, was a very bad kid. Danny had spent many hours locked in his own locker because of Dash, thinking of how bad a kid Dash was.

It was surprising then, how often Danny got detentions. It was true that all the teachers were out to get him, he decided. It was also surprising how little Dash got detentions, being the school bully and all. Was it because he was the star quarterback, and popular and good-looking to boot? Danny cursed Dash and all his perfection.

It was to some amount of satisfaction then, to see Dash saunter casually into detention that Wednesday afternoon, as if he'd been asked to volunteer himself to make the place nicer to look at, not that he'd been caught beating up on a freshman.

He chose to sit directly in front of Danny, who had gotten a seat at the very bad, in a corner away from the frightening detention usuals. Danny's stomach rippled with sheer excitement, having Dash so close to him without being physically harmed by him. It was no secret that he'd had a serious and heated crush on Dash for the past six months. At least no secret to Sam and Tucker, the only people he had told.

Blood rushed to the pale half-ghost's face with every move that Dash lazily made and he watched with interest at the way the shocking blond hair moved in gorgeous flowing waves. He was in heaven. He'd been tapping a pencil on his book since he'd gotten into the dreary detention room, but he stopped now, so caught up in just watching Dash be….sexy.

No one would be able to understand why the blue-eyed teen was in love with his oppressor. He wasn't a sadist as he'd been so often teased to be by Sam. He just, knew Dash in a way that no one else did. He'd watched Dash enough to know that he wasn't really as cruel as he played out to be. He didn't care what anyone said. Underneath it all, Dash was a sweetheart.

Blushing furiously, Danny was glad that no one could read his mind and see the pathetic things he was thinking to himself. Dash suddenly turned around, an icy blue stare piercing into the depth of Danny's pining heart.

"Is this place usually so damn boring?" Dash asked, gesturing to the sleeping teacher at the desk. "I should be at football practice right now. I can't stand this."

Danny looked bewildered, not quite comprehending that Dash was talking to him. It was something Dash did however, talk to him when none of his posse was around to be cool in front of. Danny savored these moments, getting the chance to see uncharacteristically smooth lips move with words he hardly heard.

"Yeah, it always is." Danny managed to squeeze the words out of his terrified diaphragm.

Dash stared at him. Suddenly, he swiveled completely in the desk, his chest pressed to the chair back, legs on either side, opposite to where they were supposed to be. "Entertain me." He said, putting his head on Danny's desk.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat…or 2. Did Dash understand how sexual everything that he said sounded when Danny had been dreaming about him for night's on end with no relief whatsoever to the tension building inside of him? Could he understand how much Danny could chop up a sentence as simple as "Entertain me," and make something too naughty for words out if?

"E-entertain you?" He whispered. "How?"

Dash sighed, stretching long limbs in front of him till his hands almost hit Danny in his face. "Do something or I'll beat you to a pulp Fenton." He said menacingly.

"Ok, ok." Danny said meekly, although if he wanted, he could have easily beat Dash up to a pulp instead. Not that he'd ever wanted. "I'll tell you a story."

Dash's childish attention seemed to have been caught.

"Once upon a time…" Danny tried to begin, but he was interrupted by Dash.

"Don't say that." He said.

"Ok..." Danny flushed, getting more and more flustered by Dash's interest in him when they were alone.

"Long ago, there was a strong prince named…"

"Dash." Dash said. "Name him Dash."

"Dash…" Danny said, inwardly smiling at Dash's cute obsession with himself. It took a lot to delve into all of Dash's complexities, but when one did, it was worth it.

"And he wanted nothing more that to find the beautiful princess named…"

"Fenton." Dash said. "The princess should be Fenton. I mean…Danny."

Danny was flabbergasted. "What?" he whispered.

"Yeah, and the strong Prince Dash made out with beautiful Princess Danny because he was horny and bored, and the beautiful Princess Danny promised not to tell anyone because strong Prince Dash threatened to kill her if she did." Dash said jubilantly. "The end."

Danny mouthed words like a fish out of water, not being able to blush for his face had stopped working, all of him had just stopped working.

"Now," Dash whispered, sitting up so he was level with Danny, so his eyes were locked with Danny's and their lips were only inches away from each other. "Make the story come true."

* * *

TBC…

For everyone that's reading any of my other stories, I'm truly sorry for the longest delay between updates ever. I was banned from my computer there for a while, struggling through mounds of work and other uninteresting things that I won't bother to go into. I'm going to start back soon, but in the little time that I could muster I decided to write a one-shot, so I wouldn't have to go through the resume of plot development etc. Sorry for the huge delay.

Oh and the last chapter of Unwanted Love is coming up.


	2. My Princess

Sorry the update took so long!!

* * *

Danny stared at Dash, not understanding, not comprehending what exactly Dash was saying. Even though Dash could only have made the statement more blatant by saying "I wanna make out with you."

It just wasn't plausible that the boy that had ruined his life from grade school straight till now suddenly wanted to kiss him. 'He must be more than just horny and bored. He must also be stoned.' Danny thought.

It would be right to take Dash to the nurse's ward for something like that then, it would definitely be right to not take advantage of him. But Danny didn't feel like doing the right thing, not just now anyways. He was going to ride this thing for as long as it lasted. All pun intended.

"Ok." He whispered, looking around and the masses of uncaring students, all engrossed in whatever they were doing, and the teacher, engrossed in his slumber. "You didn't tell me if Princess Danny was the assertive type however, so I don't have much to go on."

"Hmm." Dash rested his chin on his arm, and Danny couldn't help staring at the way his hair fell into his eyes with true fan-boyedness. "No." Dash said eventually. "You may be feisty and sarcastic, but you don't seem the type. I'm thinking of you more as a 'tie-me-up-and-do-what-you-will-with-me' type princess."

A shiver ran up Danny's spine, the third one for that day. "So I guess I'll let you take control of me then." He whispered.

Dash reached up and grasped Danny's face, and Danny almost laughed to feel the great Dash trembling.

"Scared?" He said. "To kiss a boy."

Dash was staring intently at Danny's lips. "Oh, hell yeah…"

"Well…" Danny smirked. "You can imagine me as a girl then. I've been told I look like one tons of times. Especially my lips, which you seem to be staring at." He had no idea where this new found boldness was coming from, but he was going to ride on the wave of hormonal bliss till it was reduced to nothing.

"No." Dash said, shaking his head, sending flurries of blond hair all over his head.

"I want to kiss you _because _you're a boy."

Danny's heart dropped a little as he realized what Dash was getting at. He was like a trophy, an accomplishment. Dash just wanted to see if he could kiss a boy…

"Oh." Danny said, his voice revealing disappointment. He'd already made up half a fantasy sequence in which Dash had gotten in detention just to be alone with him and confess his love to Danny, telling him that there was no other way for him to live unless he had him in his arms. "Well…go ahead."

Dash continued to stare at him, as if he was willing himself.

"Am I really that repulsive? "Danny said jokingly.

"No!" Dash said quickly, almost before he could even get to finish the sentence. "No you're not…this is just a big deal for me ok?"

Danny smiled.

"Go."

"Now?"

"Now..."

"…Now?"

Danny gripped the back of Dash's neck and with the force of a true half-ghost boy, pulled him close and mashed their lips together.

Dash was taken by complete surprise, not understanding where the tiny boy he was kissing had gotten such strength from. But he soon forgot about whatever he'd been thinking about before and focused on kissing Danny.

Danny, though he acted like a hotshot, had never actually kissed a guy before. In the bliss of actually getting to kiss Dash, he forgot that fact and took the lead. It was Dash however, who took over from him and opened Danny's mouth with his.

Danny leaned backwards and Dash foreword, making Danny moan into his mouth, embarrassed but interested at the way his voice echoed.

Dash pulled back after a few minutes of the best kiss Danny's had ever part taken in and frowned. "It felt the same as kissing a girl…" He said, looking at Danny accusingly, as if he'd promised him otherwise. "I though guys tasted differently."

"What do I taste like?" Danny asked curiously. To him Dash tasted like everything that had ever turned him on, but something told him it was not true for his fellow…maker outer?

"You know…" Dash waved his hand idly about the room. "Candy and strawberries and shit."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to brush my teeth with jockstrap and football sweat flavored toothpaste this morning." Danny said teasingly. Dash got a ridiculously adorable look on his face. "You usually do that? I didn't know they even had that."

"If you want to know the difference, you have to feel." Danny said, looking at Dash, hoping he would understand without having anything spelt out for him.

"Feel?"

Danny grabbed Dash's hand, lifted his shirt, and shoved the jock's hand underneath it. Dash looked around worriedly, though everyone in the room continued to do whatever they were doing before. It was as if there was an invisible wall separating the two boys and whoever else was in the room, one that Dash could see through.

Dash blushed and looked up at Danny. "Not much." He said, grinning.

Danny growled. "Shut up…" he said.

But even though Dash didn't consider him that well developed, he was still fondling Danny with rapidly mounting interest.

"It's so weird." He said softly, palming Danny's chest and fingering the tiny, soft downy hairs that lay there, barely touchable. Danny bit his lips, not wanting to make a sound and distract Dash from his explorations. Dash looked so cute, staring at his hand as it maneuvered its way across Danny's smooth chest.

"You're so hairless." Dash said, but in a way that didn't make Danny feel bad, almost as if he was just making an observation. "But you're definitely a boy…" Dash continued. "Maybe if I kiss you while…" He leaned foreword, keeping his hand under Danny's shirt and kissed him again, this time less uncertainly and more passionately.

With his other hand, he held Danny's smaller one, which Danny thought of as a rather sweet gesture.

Dash seemed to be enjoying himself now, only stopping in his maneuvers to take a needed breath before diving back in.

"I like it." He said decisively, pulling back and stroking some askew hair out of Danny's face. "It's exciting…"

Danny stared at Dash, who stared back at him. Both of them were flushed and the room was silent. Dash hand his hand still holding Danny's, his other now holding the back of Danny's neck. He opened his mouth as if to make a confession, a big one that would change both their lives.

Danny's heart was pounding…

…The bell rang.

As if on a switch, Dash shut his mouth and let go of Danny before jumping up as if two minutes ago they hadn't been making out in that very room.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." He said gritting his teeth as he stared down at Danny who looked at him with confusion and hurt.

Suddenly Dash bent down and whispered into Danny's ear "I may just disrupt my next English class to be here next Wednesday. Make sure you get in too."

Danny looked up at Dash, his mouth open with joyful surprise. Dash took the opportunity to kiss Danny's again, tilting his head to the side and closing his mouth in the process.

Ever since then, Dash always called Danny 'Princess', whether they were alone or in front of others, to everyone's confusion.

Though when in public, Dash said it as if it were meant to be derogatory, Danny continued to smile, because he knew what it meant.

As long as Dash called him that, they were going to have many more 'detention' sessions in the future, whether at school or not…

* * *

Thank you:

Linkslove1

animehpgurl

Wisecracks

hell-of-a-gal

SilentKiller1

The Federal Candy Cane

Izumiko

Kaizerwave King

You guys keep me going and motivate me to no end!


End file.
